Under the Chandelier
by shitsujikissa99
Summary: Once upon a time there was beast and a village boy. One was harsh and cold whereas the other one was kind and full of love. Due to a curse, the faith of these two have crossed. What would they do now? Beauty and the Beast AU Yaoi AoKaga Don't mind my terrible summary and read on!


Chapter 1

 _Aomine Daiki is a son of nobleman in a city in France. He lived in a mansion in the middle of the woods surrounded by trees and wildlife, especially wolves. Daiki grew up spoilt and pampered by the wealth and undying love of his parents, however after his parents gone away and died on a voyage, all the richness was bestowed upon him._

 _He was known as one of the richest, and most handsome, bachelor in all of France. This made all woman, and some men, to drop on his feet, left and right, to obey all his wishes in order to get a piece of his wealth. Women flirted; merchants offer deals and all his friends only want his money._

 _Due to all this Daiki became heartless, selfish and did not trust anyone. He fucked both men and woman as whores and gave them money to please them before sending them off of his bed. He had fallen in love once or twice before however, he found out all they wanted was to marry him and use his money so they'll be living in luxury. Daiki closed off his heart and refuse to fall in love or show kindness as he believe that his kindness would be taken for granted._

 _One stormy night, an old lady visited the mansion seeking shelter to get away from the rain. As she knocked on the door, Daiki wrenched it open with an annoyed grunt. "What do you want, old hag?" He drawled in an annoyed tone._

" _Good evening sonny." The frail old women said while shivering. "If you would be so kind, please give me some shelter for the night until the rain has receded." After she said this she open her hood to reveal her face. "Please, it's just for one night."_

" _Ewww no way you ugly old hag" Daiki screamed out in disgust. "I would not shelter someone as ugly as you. Go find shelter somewhere else!" Grabbing a piece of paper he continued._

" _Here I'll give you some direction to town." Quickly scribbling down the way he shoved the piece of paper to the old woman. "Now quickly get out of my sight!" Aomine said in a gruff voice and was about to slam the door when a deep feminine woman voiced out._

" _You selfish child!" The voice said in restrained anger. Aomine watched in confusion as the ugly old woman in front of him turned to be a beautiful young maiden in a red dress with long, wavy black hair. "How could you turn an old woman away when she is in need?" The woman said in an angry tone. She took out her wand ad glared at the nobleman._

" _Due to your heartless and selfish attitude I'm going to place a curse on you and this mansion, along with all the people in it." She flicked her wand and the manor became old and broken, looking just like a haunted mansion. Daiki's eyes widen in disbelief before feeling his body becoming hot and his head pounding._

" _You will become a beast, an ugly beast that reflects your attitude and your heart." The woman continued as she watched Aomine transform into a terrifying beast with a dark blue coat. She sighed sadly before taking out a single rose._

" _For this curse to become undone, you must learn how to show kindness and learn to love all. A person must be able to tell you they love you in order for you to become human again." The woman dropped the rose next to the beast._

" _You have until the last petal fall." She said in a remorseful tone. "If you can't love by then, or if no one loves you by then, you will remain a beast for life." With those last words she disappeared in a flash._

 _Daiki looked at the rose in his clawed hand in anger before releasing a sad, hollowed howl into the night._

* * *

In a small village there lived a boy named Kagami Taiga. He has dark red hair, with a bit of black, beautiful red fiery eyes and a smile that could rival an angel. Despite his tall muscled body, many boys want to woo little Taiga to become their wives and live with him happily ever after. However, all Taiga does is cook, read and rides his horse, Meteor. Other than these three things, he is clueless, and oblivious, to everything else.

Taiga lives in the country side with his brother Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetsuya is what you could call a weirdo. All he does is read books and make inventions that can probably kill and injure someone. Everyone laughs at him and teases him but he is the apple in Taiga's eyes. Taiga loves his brother with all his heart and respects him.

After Mr and Mrs Kagami died on a voyage, Taiga was adopted by Kuroko, his neighbour, at the age of six. Not having a family himself, Kuroko learned how to become a merchant and how to do dealings in order to support him and Taiga. Despite him being a crazy inventor, he is an amazing merchant. He makes good deals and is very persuasive. Due to this he is well known in the merchant world, especially in the city and the town near the port. This is why he has to leave Taiga alone a lot, just like now.

"Do you really have to go Kuroko?" Taiga whined childishly. Despite being short, the teal haired man ruffled the pouting teen's head. He climbed onto his horse and looked down at his beloved little brother.

"Of course I have to go." Kuroko replied in an amused tone. "If I don't, who's gone feed you all those meat pies that you love so much?" He laughed softly as he watched the red head looked down with conflicted emotions at those words. Kuroko leaned down and kissed Kagami's head softly.

"I promise I won't be long." Kuroko reassured him in an assured tone. "I'm only going to the town near the port to do my dealings. I'll be going through the woods surrounding our village and would probably arrive there by sundown." He said as he gives another reassuring smile to the pouting red head.

"I promise I'll be back in three days and you know I keep my promises. Is there anything you want?" The teal man asked as he checked his saddle.

'R-Rose," Kagami whispered shyly.

"Sorry what was that again?" Kuroko asked in amusement at the blush on the teen's face.

"W-White Rose." Kagami mumble a bit louder. "I want White Rose Tetsu-nii"

Nodding in affirmative, Kuroko made his way out of town and into the forest while feeling the eyes of his worried brother the whole way. Giving an amused sigh he speeds up through the dark forest hoping he'll be through it before dark. If not he'll be wolves' dinner.

* * *

Kagami sighs sadly as he watched his brother's figure disappear in the distance. Slowly wiping the tears in his eyes, he picked up his grocery basket and made his way to the market place. He first visited the village's vegetable seller before making his way to the baker's house.

"Ara, Taiga-chan!" The baker's wife called out. "Why are your eyes so red?"

"It's nothing Ms. Aida." Kagami reassured her with a forced smile. "Anyway do you have any fresh baked loaf left?" At this the woman completely forget about his puffy red eyes and started telling him all the hottest gossips around the village and even gave him some eager bachelors names that wants his hands in marriage. Turning down the offer, he quickly went out of the shop.

After getting some bread and cheese he made his way to the butcher. Taiga made some small talk with Mr Teppei, the butcher, while listening to his son, Junpei, animatedly talking about some beasts or prince or something. Quickly getting his meat, he ruffled Junpei's hair before saying his farewell.

Kagami was walking slowly, at a leisured pace, towards the cottage both he and his brother live in. He said quick greetings to the people around him and also has to make sure that no one tries to grab or pinch his ass. Blushing as one man wolf whistled at him, he picked up his pace.

As he passed the brothel, a set of strong muscled arms wrapped themselves around his waist. His eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he recognised the owner of those hands.

"Yo! Taaigaa." An arrogant drawl was thrown to his way and a tongue trailed down his neck. Mentally cringing he turned towards the owner of those arms.

"Nice to see you, Haizaki." Kagami said in a forced cheery tone.

Haizaki Shougo is the village's best hunter. He's well known for being able to catch the biggest boar with only a small hunting knife and to kill a wolf with just a single bullet. He was also known as a notorious play boy that technically lives in the brothel drinking and fucking the day away. Unfortunately, Haizaki has always had eyes on Kagami ever since Taiga turned him down when he was asking for a bed partner. Startled at being turned down, Shougo made it a mission to pursue and court Kagami until he gets on his pants, or more precisely, his ass.

"When are you gonna become my wife Taiga?" Haizaki said as he tightens his hand around Kagami's waist more. "I'm rich, I'm popular, and furthermore I'm sexy, what else could you possibly want more in a man?"

Releasing the tight grip on his waist, Kagami side stepped the over confident bastard and quickly taking a few steps to make some space between him and the conceited hunter. "I don't want to marry you because you are a conceited and a selfish bastard that think of no one but himself." He said to him in a matter of fact tone.

"I want a man that doesn't look down on others, a man who doesn't play around with people as if they're fuck toys and I want someone who wants me for me." Kagami said in a sure tone.

Turning around he continued on walking. "If you can change then maybe I'll marry you." He quickly shouted out as he disappeared in the distance.

"Tch," Haizaki scowled. "I will get you one way or another. I'm Haizaki Shougo and I deserve the best. I'll have you in my arms soon."

Kagami gave a sigh of relief as Haizaki didn't follow him all the way to his cottage. "Being Madame Haizaki? Me?" Kagami scoffed in annoyance. "I would never ever marry that brute. There must be something more than this provincial life?"

Slowly opening the door to his cosy home, he gave a sad sigh as he remembered that he won't have his brother's company for three days. Slowly closing the front door, he rolled up his sleeves and starts to do the day's chores.

* * *

 **In the woods:**

"I'm sure I'm going the right way." Kuroko mumbled uncertainly as he watched them pass the same tree three times. Looking down in his maps, he started off again only to find himself in the same place fifteen minutes later.

"We are going in the right way right, Meteor?" The teal head man asked the horse under him. Said horse just gave a snort, as if answering the man, before bending down to start munching on the leaves decorating the floor.

Suddenly in the distance a howl could be heard. Meteor jumped up in fright before starting to gallop away. All he could think about was to get far away as possible from the wolves to keep both him and his master safe.

Startled, all Kuroko could do was hold tight to his horse's reigns, with both hands, as the horse took him to path that was non-existent in the map. He tried to calm his horse down but Meteor just kept on running deeper and deeper into the woods. Finally running out of breath, Meteor slowed down to a stop to take a quick rest.

Looking around Kuroko realised he didn't know where they were. He was about to check his map when he noticed that he dropped it as he held on to Meteor's reign with both hands before. Sighing in annoyance, he jumped off Meteor before grabbing his reign in order to pull him while he walks on the ground.

The hooting of owls could be heard in the stillness of the woods. There was no chirping of birds, no grazing dear, and no other sign of life. All around him was only dead trees and the smell of decayed leaves on the wood's floor. Picking up his pace he quickly pulled Meteor faster. However, as he got deeper into the dark woods, the howls that brought them here in the first place, were heard and it was louder and closer than before.

Meteor started to freak out as he saw the yellow eyes of wolves surrounding them. Trying to jerk himself out of his master's grip, he kicked Kuroko down before dashing off. Kuroko looked at Meteor's disappearing form in confusion when he heard a snarl to his right. His eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh shit!" Kuroko gasped in alarm. Quickly getting to his feet he started to run away from the wolves. Taking a few sharp turn he realised the wolves were catching up. He picked up his pace ignoring the burn of his legs muscled and how black dots started to appear in his sight.

Thinking that this was the end, Kuroko started to remember his little, well not so little, Taiga's smile and his joyful laughter. "I'm sorry Taiga," Kuroko mumbled breathlessly as he continued on running," I don't think I can give you you're white roses or meat pies anymore."

With that thought he was about to stop and get himself eaten when a flash of lightning lighted up the area. He saw in amazement as he saw a rusted gate of a huge mansion appeared in front of him. Not wasting anytime he pulled the gates open before pulling himself in. He watched in joy as his canine pursuers snarled through the gates in frustration as they couldn't get to him.

Sighing in relief he dusted himself off and went on his feet. As it started to rain lightly, he quickly ran towards the front of the manner before going in. "I'm sorry!" Kuroko shouted in the empty, dark manor. "Is anyone here?"

He looked around in disgust at the cobwebs decorating the window and walls before going deeper into the house. "Ahchoo!" He sneezed out loud as some dust got into his nose and shivered in his cold wet clothes.

"Is anybody here?" Kuroko asked out loud again only to be replied with silence. Shrugging he walked towards a room in the mansion. He gasped in astonishment as a feast was laid in front of him. Thinking that no one lived here, he sat down and quickly dug in. He took a bite out of the most amazing roasted chicken ever and drank up the chicken soup heartily. He even got to eat chocolate pudding a desert!

Burping in satisfaction and comfort, he patted his tummy before climbing up the steps. Turning to the west wing, Kuroko found a room with a fire going and some clothes lay out on the bed. Thinking of it as nothing, he took off his wet clothes and put on the silk night gown to prepare for bed. Getting in the satin cover, he closed his eyes and dozed off; unaware of the dark, cold gaze of midnight blue eyes.

* * *

A single sun ray woke Kuroko up form the most comfortable sleep he ever had. Stretching his still sleeping muscles, he yawned out loud and got ready for the day. Thinking that he should take a walk out in the garden, as it was a nice day, he put on his clothes and started to make his way down to the garden.

As he walked around marvelling at the beauty of the garden something caught his eyes. There at the edge of the garden was a rose bush. It wasn't just any rose bush it was a white rose bush. A flash of Taiga smiling flew in his mind and without further ado; Kuroko plucked the rose from its bush while smiling. However, his smile soon vanish as the owner of the manor showed his displeasure at him.

"ROARR!" An angry roar was heard behind Kuroko as he plucked his brother's gift. There in front of him was a beast with dark blue eyes and dark blue fur. It has huge muscles and sharp claws, sharp enough to leave behind claw marks on the cemented ground. His cold and unforgiving eyes made shivers go down Kuroko's spine as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You dare to steal from me after all the things I've done for you." The beast growled out in anger. "I have given you shelter, some food to eat and warm clothing. I have even lent you my bed and this is how you repay me?" It snarled in anger as it circled the teal head man like a predator would to a prey. The beast's huge muscles were tight under the frustration as if it's ready to jump at Kuroko if necessary.

"After all that you dare to steal from me?" It snarled harshly at Kuroko's face.

"P-P-Please s-sir," Kuroko begged as he went on his knees. "T-The rose was for my brother. He l-loves to plant flowers and i-it was just a present I promised him. P-Please don't harm me."

The beast snorted. "Do you think I care for your pitiful brother?" It then grabbed Kuroko's clothes with its claws. "All I care about is that you dare to steal from me. I'll make sure you'll rot in the cellar."

Turning around the beast quickly dragged the teal man into the cellar leaving the poor man crying and screaming his protests at the beast in the cold dark cellar.

* * *

 **In the village:**

Morning came quickly for Kagami as he rubbed his bloodshot eyes. He barely got any sleep last night and was now regretting reading the night away. Stretching up stiffly, he got ready to tend his garden. You can say that gardening is a passion Kagami always had ever since his parents were still alive. Until know, he grows different type of herbs, flowers and even some vegetables, such as cabbage, potatoes and even some pumpkins.

Rubbing the sweat of his forehead happily, he was startled at the sound of galloping near him. Looking up he saw Meteor coming up to him in fright. Quickly holding his reign, Kagami tried his hardest to calm the shaken horse.

After a few minute, the frightened horse has calmed down and was know nuzzling the rednette's soft hair. "Meteor?" Kagami asked questioningly. "What are you doing here? Where is Tetsu-nii?"

At the sound of his master's name, Meteor's head shot up in alert before biting Kagami's sleeves and pulling him to the direction of the woods. As if understanding the horse Kagami quickly questioned the horse alarmingly.

"Are you telling me my brother it still in the woods? Alone?" Kagami screeched angrily at the horse. "And you left him alone in there?"

The horse looked down remorsefully at that question and started to neigh pitifully. Sighing in remorse, Kagami quickly saddled the horse before galloping into the dark woods.

"I'm sorry." He murmured softly at the horse. "You must've been so scared to have left my brother alone. Can you at least show me the way my brother went?"

* * *

After a couple of hours, Meteor and Taiga arrived in the place where the wolves attacked Kuroko the night before. Seeing footprints on the wet soil, Kagami slowly followed it until he came upon a mansion. The mansion was old, its paint was peeling off and the vegetation in the front was all dead. Vines covered the walls of the mansion and the gates. Slowly climbing off Meteor, the rednette approached the iron gates.

Kagami slowly pushed open the creaky gate before pulling Meteor in with him. "I wonder who lives here." Kagami mumbled to himself as he went in through the front door unaware of the confused blue eyes staring at him from the master bedroom window.

"Anyone here?" Kagami asked out loud as he walked deeper into the house. The cobwebs hanging from the ceiling and dusty painting made Kagami sniffle every now and then as he searches through the place.

"Brother?" Kagami questioned out loud. "Are you in here?"

He walked along every corridor staring curiously at every single painting along the walls. However, there was one that caught his eyes. It showed a painting of a man and a woman staring lovingly at a blue haired boy playing with his dog. At the thought of the dog, Kagami unconsciously shivered.

Suddenly out of nowhere the door leading to the cellar underneath the house swung open. Looking at it curiously, Kagami started going down the dark staircase. As he reached the bottom of the staircase, he quickly took a candelabrum that was giving some sort of lighting in the room. However as he took hold of the candelabra, it felt warm, just like a person's body. Shrugging the thought away he continued deeper into the cellar.

"Please is anyone there?" A frantic voice, that seems familiar, echoed through the cellar walls.

"Tetsu-nii!" Kagami exclaimed in surprise. Quickly running to the last cell of the room, he crouched in front of the bars and hugged his brother. "Oh, what happened to you?" He asked as he felt his brother's unusually warm body that's covered in sweat.

"Taiga, you can't be here." The teal head man warned his beloved little brother before coughing harshly. "You have to leave before he captures you too."

"Don't worry!" The red haired teen reassured him. "I'll get you out and we'll escape from here."

Looking around, Taiga found and iron rod and used it to bang on the iron bars which held his brother captive. As he was about to land a second hit, an angry growl echoed around the room.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" A voice growled behind Kagami.

However, before Kagami could respond his brother cut him off. "Pl-Please don't harm him!" Kuroko begged with fear in his teal eyes. "You can do anything to me but please don't hurt him.

"I will hurt anyone I want and he," The figure pointed at Kagami, "Ha trespassed onto my land. I can do anything I want with him!"

Kagami stood there frozen as he faintly hears his brother begging for his life to be sparred and to take him instead in the background. All he could see was those beautiful, mysterious midnight blue eyes that left him breathless.

"Fine to appease your pathetic pleas," the figure continues, "I will kill you first than him."

At that sentence Kagami woke up from his daze. "No wait!" Kagami exclaimed out loud. The beast seemed to have stop as he stared at him.

"Let my brother go please." Kagami begged. "He is injured and he has a fever. He needs to go see a doctor."

"I can't let him go easily." The figure scoffed. "He tried to steal from me."

Kagami racked his brain for anything else to say when he saw the white roses his brother was holding tightly. Crouching in front of his brother's cell and touched his face softly while smiling.

"You got the white roses, huh, Tetsu-nii?" Kagami murmured lovingly. Behind him thought he heard the beast took in a sharp breath but disregarded it. Standing up tall he turned around to the figure. "If you free my brother, I will willingly stay with you."

"Taiga wha-" Kuroko started to say but was cut off by the beast.

"Would you promise not too run away?" The beast rumbled softly, if you listened closely you could even hear the uncertainty and hope in his voice.

Raising an eyebrow at the question, Kagami realised he doesn't even know what his brother's captor looked like. "Would you come out into the light?" He asked instead of answering.

The figure in the shadows stiffened up a little before coming out into the light. Kagami gave a startled gasp as he took in the sight of the beast. Turning arund quickly he ran back to his brother, who instinctively wrapped an rm around him.

"Please Taiga," His brother begged to him breathlessly. "Leave this place. I'll be fine here."

Looking up at the teal head man's face, Kagami could see a blush on his face due to the cold. Despite that fact his eyes were so full of love and warmth, and it was directed at him. Building up his courage, he walked slowly towards the beast.

"I promise I won't run away." Kagami said confidently while trembling.

"Deal!" The beast growled out. It then took out some keys and released Kuroko form the cellar. The teal head man made a dash to Kagami and hugged the red haired tightly.

"No!" Kuroko exclaimed loudly to his brother. "You are coming with me. Please Taiga!"

"Tch." The beast clicked in annoyance. Grabbing the teal headed man by the back of his shirt; he promptly dragged the man out and tossed him into a carriage, faintly hearing the pleas of rednette he left in the cellar.

"Take him to the village near here." He ordered the carriage gruffly and watched as it started to move by itself. Sighing softly he went back to meet the red head. As he walked back to the cellar, his heart broke as he saw the teen sob his heart out on the floor. Unconsciously, he brought a hand to his chest and grabbed it, wondering why it hurts to see boy crying.

"You didn't even let me say my goodbyes." Kagami sobbed out as he stared at the beast in front of him.

Turning away from those beautiful red, fiery eyes, Aomine grabbed the candelabra. "Come on," He said gruffly. "I'll show you to you're room."

Kagami looked at him confusedly. "What? I-I thought-" His questions were cut off as the beast snarled harshly at him.

"Do you want to sleep here?" The beast questioned him in frustration.

Frightened, Kagami shook his head and quickly followed the beast out of the cellar. He sighed resignedly as he wondered what would happen to him now.

 **Okay guys this is something I've always have wanted to write and have now done it. Can you guys tell me if it's good or not and if I should continue it. I'll still update my other stories but I just want to try something new. If you don't like it then I'm sorry. Anyway enjoy! Plzzz review ;)**


End file.
